


Meant To Be

by Helia (caretta)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fae Magic, Hypnotism, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Cú Chulainn x EmiyaTóm tắt: Chó xây nhà, cáo già xây tổ ấm.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: Can't Help Falling In Love - Elvis Presley.

Nắng chênh vênh, xói nặng chiếc rìu trong tay hắn.

Gió đưa tiếng nhạc luồn lách qua lá rèm, đu đưa rơi bên cửa sổ. Giọng hát trầm thấp, dặt dìu. _Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?_

"Biết sao được, bé yêu," Cú nói, rút điếu thuốc hút dở dí lên mặt gỗ. "Anh lại lỡ yêu em mất rồi."

Lưỡi sáng loé rơi.

Máu bắn toé lên mặt hắn.

***

"Cậu làm gì lâu thế?" Emiya hỏi mà không nhìn hắn, hai tay lọt thỏm trong đôi găng bếp lò dày. Một khay lasagna nóng hổi bê ra, đặt nhẹ nhàng lên miếng vải kê bày sẵn. Sự chu đáo không cần nghĩ tới, tập luyện đã thành quen. Hắn quệt những vết li ti đang khô bên mép, "Xin lỗi, cần chuẩn bị một chút cho phần móng."

Tay hắn xách ngược xác con mèo hoang, cổ nhỏ giọt máu từ sân lên thềm, giờ đã thành một vũng bên chân hắn.

Emiya nhìn hắn. Nhìn xuống con mèo. Nhìn cái màu đỏ quánh đặc chói chang. Có gì đó lướt qua, nhanh đến không thể nào nắm bắt.

Anh ta ngẩn ra, sau đó...

"Đi tắm đi, trễ rồi."

Cú nhẹ nhõm cười, xách cái xác đu đưa vào nhà.

***

Hắn chôn con mèo ngay giữa tầng hầm. Giá đặt xuống nền trước khi cất nhà thì hơn, nhưng thôi có hơn không. Hắn nhìn chiếc móng ngựa chủ cũ treo trong góc phòng, và cười khẩy. Kim loại. Nếu hắn ngại kim loại, hắn có còn đáng sợ đến thế không?

Đến bữa cơm, Emiya đã cọ sạch máu trên sàn. Mắt anh ta hơi đờ đẫn, không nhớ nổi nguyên do cho những động tác lặp đi lặp lại. Anh ta dọn bữa, hắn ăn. Ăn xong, hắn rửa chén bát, Emiya ngồi nhìn ra cửa sổ. Có lẽ câu trả lời ẩn dấu ngoài kia? Rừng đêm không có tiếng xào xạc, dế rít, chim kêu. Chỉ có gương mặt anh ta phản chiếu trên khung kính, trùng lên bóng lưng của hắn.

***

"Đến giờ ngủ rồi," hắn nói, và Emiya đỏ mặt.

"Lancer... Tôi..."

Cháy lên đi, cháy lên.

Những vệt chữ rạch bằng mũi giáo hằn như sắt nung trong lòng bàn tay hắn.

"Tôi--" Anh ta vật lộn. "Tôi muốn-- Tôi khô--"

Cú nghiến răng, đáy mắt sáng lên như hai cục than hồng.

"Tô-- Vân-- T-tôi, tôi muốn... Vâng, tôi muốn."

Đồng tử hắn trở lại màu sắc bình thường.

"Anh muốn? Thật không?" Hắn ghé sát đến, dỗ dành. Mặt Emiya nóng dữ hơn.

"Tấ-- tất nhiên! Đồ ngốc!"

***

Khó mà tả được những âm kéo dài nũng nịu của Emiya với hai tay vòng quanh cổ hắn.

Cú khoác chân anh ta lên khuỷu tay, dừng lại giữa những cú thúc để cắn lấy dái tai hay hôn lên cổ. Mắt hắn không nhìn thấy, còn sót lại chỉ có bản năng. Lấp loáng giữa ngực Emiya, như hơi nóng toả qua kẽ dung nham, là những vết rạch tạo thành một chữ ogham duy nhất. Riêng chuyện này, hắn không thể dùng rune. Hắn cần một thứ gì bền chắc, loại liên kết không thể bị bẻ gãy bởi ma pháp tầm thường. Một dấu hiệu con người không biết, nhưng đồng loại của hắn chắc chắn sẽ nhận ra.

Con chó của Culann, đã tìm được một con chó cái.

***

Hắn ngắm Emiya lên đỉnh dưới ánh trăng. Một tay xiết chặt bên gối, nước mắt lẫn mồ hôi, thê lương mà gợi cảm. Các nguyên liệu đã gần đủ, chỉ còn thiếu có một. Hắn nhìn qua cửa sổ, để màu xanh trắng non tơ thấm đẫm lấy mình. Thúc mạnh hông, đợi chờ. Thành tựu.

***

"Này, này, tỉnh lại đi..." Hắn thì thầm, cho phép mình được âu yếm trong cơn ngái ngủ. Emiya cựa khẽ,

"M'str đ'n chưa?"

"Đến, dậy đi nào..." Hắn nói, nhưng xiết chặt tay hơn. Hôn lên cái gáy bướng bỉnh ấy thêm lần nữa. Hắn thoả mãn, thoả mãn vô cùng. Thế giới của hắn sắp thành hình, trên nền móng vững chắc không gì phá nổi.

Hắn đợi Emiya nấu bữa sáng, cùng ăn. Trao nhau một cái hôn cuối cùng. Cùng bước ra thềm giữa nắng mới xôn xang, và cảm nhận kết giới sau lưng tan biến.

"Archer! Lancer! Hai người làm gì đó?!"

Master cưng của bọn họ hộc tốc chạy đến, Mash xách cái khiên khổng lồ lóc cóc theo sau. Phanh kít trước mặt hắn, Ritsuka chống tay lên gối thở.

"Trời ơi Tiến sĩ gọi Rayshift hơn mười phút rồi đấy, các anh tắt bộ đàm đấy à?!"

"Hả, đi tản bộ chút cũng không được sao?" Cú một tay chống hông, tựa giáo. "Ngài chả bảo bọn tôi phải hợp tác còn gì? Tụi mình bồi dưỡng tình cảm thành công rực rỡ, phải không Archer?"

"Cậu--" Emiya chớp mắt, rồi lập tức khoanh tay. "Mừng là cậu nghĩ thế, dù sao tôi chỉ làm theo lệnh Master. Mong là lần sau hợp tác cậu không 'trượt chân vấp phải' một con Chimera đang ngủ."

"Tôi 'trượt chân vấp phải'? Thế ai bắn một đống tên gãi ngứa chỉ tổ chọc nó tức thêm?"

"Tôi mà không chặn khiên thì nó ăn sống cậu từ lâu rồi, ở đó mà Gae với chả Bolg!"

"Cái Gae Bolg tầm thường này diệt nó trong vòng một chiêu đấy, đâu như Noble Phantasm của ai kia!"

"Đó là tại cậu xông ra đánh trước!"

"Uhm, senpai... Họ lại..." Mash quay sang Ritsuka cầu cứu.

"Lơ đi mà sống thôi em..." Thiếu niên nói bằng giọng mệt mỏi của kẻ đã phải phiêu dạt quá lâu và chứng kiến quá nhiều. "Tiến sĩ Romani, đưa tụi tôi về nhà nào..."

"Thế ra tôi phải đứng yên để chờ anh biến ra kiếm hả, _cung thủ?"_

"Nếu chỉ chờ một phút thôi thì cậu đã không tụt mất 60% mana rồi, Quý ông Chết đi Sống lại 900 lần!"

***

Có một cụm pháp thuật rất nhỏ, gần như bị mạch năng lượng của chính Servant Emiya che khuất, đang lớn dần lên sau mỗi lần hắn và anh ta cãi vã, ra trận, tâm sự, ăn mừng.

Hắn cảm nhận được nó, trong ánh mắt Emiya bất giác dõi theo hắn mỗi khi hắn không nhìn đến.

Một mối ràng buộc đẩy cho nhịp tim anh ta nhanh lên, lỗi nhịp, trập trùng.

Có thể đó là tình yêu.

Có thể đó là một kết tinh, sẽ làm tròn mái ấm hắn dày công xây dựng.

End.

=============================================

Tôi. Buồn. Ngủ. Max. /dies


End file.
